


Eclipse

by WriterofStories010



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofStories010/pseuds/WriterofStories010
Summary: Robin is not the only protege Batman has. When the team meets the second protege and discovers her secrets, they are thrust into an even deeper secretive world than the superhero gig entails.  Will the team come to terms with their new teammate's secret or will it drive her away and into the arms of another less favorable team? What secrets still remain and exactly how does Robin feel about this new teammate?





	Eclipse

            I flipped through the case files as I lounged around the Batcave waiting for Batman to arrive for our scheduled meeting.

            “Batman 002” The computer called out as Batman walked into the room. I turned around and faced my old mentor. “You’re back early.” I commented as he made his way to the computer. “Where’s Rob?” I asked figuring he wouldn’t answer to why he was early.

            “He’s with the team.” Batman stated without looking at me.

            My fingers twitched slightly at the reminder of Robin joining a team since my leave. I shook my head quickly and looked back down at the files in my head. “I see.” I began as I sat up and placed the file back on top of the computer.

            “I haven’t dismissed you yet Eclipsa.” Batman’s stated as he sat down in front of the computer and began pulling up some files. Rather than argue I brought the other chair and sat next to him and began to read the files.

            “So you want me to test them before the simulation?” I couldn’t help but ask. Batman said nothing. “I’m….I’m not so sure about this Bats. They barely seem to hold it together. And if what you have written in the report is true, I don’t think they’ll be ready for the simulation any time soon. It seems they need to come even closer together before any progress can really be made.” I commented as I placed my hands behind my head and frowned. “What exactly do you plan to achieve using them as a covert operations team anyways? They seem underqualified for it.”

            “Everybody needs a start. If they plan to join the League some day they need to work with a team with rotating members. You of all people should know that.” Batman state as he looked at me. I couldn’t help but shake my head but agreed to become the field medic for the team. “So when do I get to meet them.”

            “Tomorrow after classes.”

            “If that’s all, I’m heading to Alexandra’s I promised to help her with her homework.” I reported to Batman before I took my leave.

            “One more thing Eclipsa. Robin sill doesn’t know about why you left Gotham. It’s your choice whether or not to tell him why.” Once the words left Batman’s lips I couldn’t help but rub my shoulder and hear a harsh cruel laugh echoing in the silence.

            “I’ll keep that in mind.” I mumbled as I made my way up the stairs to the manor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             “A penny for your thoughts Miss Sarai?” Alfred asked as I entered the manor.

             “No need Alfred. Just tired from having to do a report for history. No need for me to attend dinner, I already ate at Alexandra’s.”

             “Are you sure you’re not avoiding seeing Master Dick?” Alfred announced as I began to climb the stairs to my room.

             “Al, we both know I can’t avoid him even if I tried. Besides I’ll see him tomorrow... at the meeting.”

             “Sleep well then young miss.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Next Day*

            “Are you sure you can’t hang out tonight?” Alexandra asked as we made our way to the gates of the school.

            “As much as I want to I have lessons with the private tutor to make up all the days I’ve missed. I’ll hang out with you tomorrow Lexa.” I promised my friend before giving her a hug and making my way to the car where Alfred will be waiting.

            “Where to Miss Sarai?

            “The manor. Bruce asked me to meet him before going to the cave.”

             Once we arrived at the manor I gave a curt nod to Bruce and ran up the stairs. I changed quickly into a simple black jumpsuit and added 2 belts and a leg pouch before leaving the room and made my way to Bruce’s study. I changed the time on the old clock and began my descent down to the Batcave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            “Recognized Batman 02.” Batman stepped off the Zetatube and walked to the holoscreen to type some codes in.

            “Access granted. Eclipsa. B01B Authorization Batman 002.” The computer announced as I walked out of the Zetatube and into the cave.

            “Team. I’d like to introduce you to Eclipsa. She will be your field medic during missions and will be working alongside Black Canary as your mentor.” Batman introduced me to the team and stepped back to allow me to talk to the members of the Team.

            “Nice to meet you all.”

            “Hi I’m M’gann. That's Kaldur. Then there's Wally and Artemis. And Connor is next to Robin.” M’gann led me to each member of the Team.

            “We’ve met before.” Robin and I stated as we looked at one another then to Batman.

            “Your training with Black Canary starts in 30 minutes. You’re dismissed.” With that he left allowing us to get acquainted with one another. The team turned to talk only to realize that Robin was no longer in the room. 


End file.
